Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to gradient coils and methods for manufacturing the gradient coils.
Gradient coils are important elements in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems. Hollow gradient coils have many benefits, such as good heat dispersion. However, challenges exist in manufacturing the hollow gradient coils. In the conventional methods, the hollow gradient coil is manufactured by winding copper tubing in a plane, and then rolling the winded copper tubing to a curved surface. The rolling process would cause distortion and thus affecting a performance of the gradient coil. The rolling process would also introduce variations between the gradient coils.
In a conventional gradient coil assembly, an insulation layer is usually made of a single material; thus the insulation layer with the same property at any portion thereon, cannot meet different requirements in practice (e.g., requirements for different acoustic properties at different portions).
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new gradient coil and a new method for manufacturing the gradient coil, in order to solve at least one of the above-mentioned problems.